The Lucky Boy
by Kang Delis
Summary: The Lucky Boy Naruto Uzumaki seorang murid pindahan dari Osaka. Yang bertemu 2 perempuan cantik. Mereka mewarnai kehidupannya dan membawa Naruto dalam hubungan asmara yang menyenangkan. *LiveMinaKushi *NaruHarem *Newbie dll (baca aja) *GaJanjiUpdateCepat Warning : Dilarang baca sebelum buka puasa, atau sesudah sahur. !
1. Chapter 1

**The Lucky Boy**

.

 **Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan HS DXD kepunyaan Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu, 7 Februari. 7 a.m.

Mentari mulai menampakkan wujudnya, gemilau sinarnya dan siulan burung - burung liar menghiasi Minggu pagi yang cerah ini di kota Kuoh dan menghangatkan suhu dingin yang sempat melanda Kuoh pada akhir musim dingin ini. Hari yang cocok untuk berolah raga pagi atau hanya sekedar untuk bersantai menikmati udara yang masih segar dan hangat ini. Tapi marilah kita mengintip sejenak ke sebuah sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai 2 di dekat pusat kota. Tepatnya di sebuah kamar, tempat sepasang remaja berumur 18an berbeda gender yang masih terlelap dalam tidur. Lebih tepatnya, pemuda blonde yang tampan dan gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang.

Siluet matahari kini menerobos kaca dan korden kamar, menyinari wajah sang pemuda. Akhirnya, si pemuda berambut blonde mulai membuka matanya. Mengejab – ngejab perlahan dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa dari alam bawah sadarnya. Walaupun masih terlihat berat untuk membuka mata, tapi ia berusaha memindahkan sesuatu yang kenyal dan besar yang menindih lehernya.

"Ehhhh... Akeno... bangunlah... ini sudah pagi.." ujar Naruto tak semangat sambil mengelus - elus pucuk kepala Akeno. Benar, sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian tinggal bersama di rumah itu, Naruto Uzumaki dan Akeno Himejima. Naruto adalah murid pindahan dari Osaka yang pindah ke Kuoh 6 bulan lalu. Walau mereka baru jadian 4 bulan lalu, tetapi si gadis yang kebelet nafsu memaksa mereka tinggal bersama. Dan beginilah keseharian dua sejoli ini setelah bangun pagi.

Setiap malam mereka tidur bersama. Si gadis yang selalu tidur telanjang dan pemuda yang rela berkoban demi menjadi bantal dan guling dari gadisnya. Dan kadang kala mereka 'bermain' jika tidak mengalami kesibukan. Tapi, kita sampingkan hal itu, beberapa saat Naruto menunggu gadisnya untuk bangun. Tetapi...

Pluuuk

Bukannya bangun, tapi Akeno malah menggencet muka Naruto dengan kedua aset besarnya. Alhasil, Naruto pun sulit bernapas.

"Engghh,,.. Akeeenoo.. banguun.. lah" racau Naruto. Karena tak ada reaksi dan tak ada cara yang lain. Terpaksa Naruto meremas kedua aset besar Akeno dengan agak kasar.

GREEEPPP

"Ahhhhhh..." desah Akeno tak tertahan karena remasan tadi.

"Aduhh.. Naru-kun. Kalau kau ingin minum susu hangat di pagi hari bilang saja. Tak usah malu – malu. Ufufufu" goda Akeno yang ternyata sudah bangun lebih dulu dan berniat menjahili Naruto.

"Huh.. Kau ini Akeno. Kau yang usil duluan." Sungut Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kemudian mereka bangun dan tak sengaja membuka selimut yang mereka pakai. Dan terbukalah tubuh Akeno yang telanjang tak memakai sehelai benang pun sedang terduduk di paha Naruto. Mengekspos payudara yang besar dan bulat milik Akeno serta sebuah celah di pangkal paha yang tertutup samar oleh rambut kepalanya. Jangan tanya, pemandangan itu membuat muka Naruto memerah sesaat.

"Kau ini Akeno. Kan sudah kubilang untuk pakai baju semalam, suhu semalam dingin, lho. Tak baik untuk tubuhmu. Nanti kalau kau sakit, aku juga yang repot, tahu." cakap Naruto menasehati. Walaupun Akeno mendengar tapi ia hanya fokus pada wajah Naruto saja. Dengan lembut ia memeluk Naruto dengan tubuh telanjangnya dan mengecup singkat keningnya.

"Naru-kun, walau aku tak memakai pakaian pun. Tapi aku masih tetap hangat dengan memelukmu. Jadi jangan memarahi aku lagi ya, Naru..." ujar Akeno sambil mencium kening Naruto dan memeluk erat dari depan. Dengan perbuatan itu si gadis berupaya meyakinkan kekasihnya itu agar tetap bisa tidur dalam kondisi telanjang dengan Naruto. Sepertinya, Akeno memang nyaman dalam hal itu.

Muka Naruto merona melihat hal itu. Tapi mau apa lagi, keinginan gadisnya adalah keinginnannya juga. "Hn.. Dasar wanita. Tapi aku juga suka itu, Akeno" ucap Naruto dengan senyum mesumnya merasakan payudara besar Akeno menempel pada dada bidangnya.

"Nah... Gitu dong, Naru..." balas Akeno yang gemas sambil menjewer pipi Naruto.

"Terus kita mau ngapain, Naru-kun ?" terusnya.

Kruyyukk...

Sebuah suara keluar dari perut Naruto. "Ara.. Naru-kun, sepertinya rubah kecilku sudah lapar.. Ufufu" tawa kecil Akeno mengetahui si pujaan hati sudah kelaparan. "Huh.. Sepertinya kita harus menyiapkan sarapan.." ucap Naruto hendak berdiri. Tapi, nasib berkata lain.

Bbrruuuk

Dengan cepat, Akeno kembali mendorong Naruto jatuh ke ranjang mengunci tubuhnya sambil menungganginya dengan posisi tubuh menggoda. Bagaimana tidak menggoda, dua buah payudara berukuran besar menggantung di depan wajah pemuda blonde dan selangkangan yang saling saling bertemu hanya terpisah oleh kain celana Naruto. Tak segan Akeno memamerkan payudaranya dan tersenyum nakal.

"Tak perlu Naru-kun, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan spesial untukmu" goda Akeno. Dengan memegang kepala Naruto, ia mengarahkannya tepat di depan payudara miliknya. !Nosebleed! hidung Naruto sampai mimisan melihat betapa ganasnya godaan Akeno.

Blashh

"Sialan kau, Akeno.! Jangan harap kau bisa berhenti mendesah setelah ini" entah setan lewat atau apa. Naruto bak kesambet setan langsung memasang seringai menakutkan. "Eumh.. Naru-kun, kau mau ini ? Ayo cepat ambil, sayang." Goda genit Akeno sambil menggoyangkan payudaranya di muka Naruto.

Grreepp, Sluruupp

"Aahhh.. Eennghh.. te-terussh.. hisap Na-naruuh.." desahan Akeno lolos dari bibir seksinya setelah Naruto meresmas dan menghisap dan juga menggigit - gigit putingnya pelan. Kegiatan yang sama Naruto kembali lakukan pada payudara yang satunya. Meremas – remas, menghisap dan menggitnya pelan. Sehingga membuat sang gadis di atasnya kembali melenguh puas. Naruto meremas - remas lagi payudara berukuran besar itu dengan lebih kuat dan menggigit – gigit kecil putingnya serta menjilat dan tak lupa memberi bekas merah di kedua payudara itu. "Ahh... Aahh.. te-terus.." betapa nikmat apa yang Akeno rasakan dengan perlakuan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Akeno, tatap aku.." perintah Naruto pada gadisnya.

"Ada aph... umph.. " Belum sempat Akeno bertanya, Naruto mencium bibirnya. Mencium, menghisap sedikit bibirnya dan saling melumat satu sama lain, seakan kurang mereka juga saling beradu lidah. Lidah naruto mengajak menari lidah Akeno seakan tergoda dengan rasa manis mulut sang gadis. "Uummh, Naru-umph" desahan Akeno tertahan lewat ciuman panas mereka. Saliva saling bertukar dan tercecer akibat ciuman panas tersebut. Kegiatan panas itu sayangnya harus terhenti dahulu karena kebutuhan akan oksigen.

Alhasil, benang saliva terbentuk antara bibir kedua sejoli itu. Belum selesai mengambil cukup banyak oksigen. Naruto kembali melumat bibir seksi Akeno. Saling beradu lidah, menghisap, dan berpagutan seakan ketagihan terhadap rasa manis dari sebuah ciuman.

"Aahh.." Akeno lega setelah berciuman lama yang menghabiskan seluruh oksigen dalam tubuhnya. "Enngghs... Na-naruu.." Akeno kembali mendesah nikmat ketika Naruto memberi beberapa kiss-mark di lehernya. Menjilat dan menghisap, itulah kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruto untuk menandai miliknya yang membuat Akeno serasa melayang. Hasilnya leher jenjang Akeno sudah terhias oleh kissmark milik Naruto yang menandakan dia adalah miliknya.

"Naru-kun.. yang di sini masih belum terpuaskan.." ujar Akeno sambil meperlihatkan celah vaginanya yang sudah basah. "Baiklah, Akeno-sama. Bersiaplah mendesah menyebut namaku tanpa henti mulai sekarang.." seringai mesum Naruto makin menjadi. !Glup! 'Ara.. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.. Ufufufu..' batin Akeno girang.

"Aaaahhh... te-teruss Naru-kkunn.." desah Akeno kencang merasa kenikmatan.

Naruto yang menghisap dan meremas payudaranya dan juga memasuki celah vaginanya dengan 2 jari membuat Akeno mendesah keras. Tak berhenti di situ, Naruto juga mengocok vagina gadisnya. Dengan ritme yang dinamis, dari pelan sampai kencang. Membuat Akeno keliyangan merasakan sensasi nikmat dari organ intimnya.

"Aahh.. Na-naru.. lebih kencang..!" minta Akeno pada Naruto. Semakin kencang kocokan semakin keras Akeno mendesah. Dadanya membusung ke depan dengan kepala menengadah merasakan aliran kenikmatan yang merasuki tubuhnya.

"Na-naru.. Naru!" desah Akeno sejadi – jadinya.

"Begitu Akeno-chan! Sebut namaku, kali ini aku akan memberimu.." sebelum Naruto selesai. "AAHHH... aa-aku keluar.. haah.." Akeno sudah mersakan orgasme pertamanya hari ini. "Sepertinya, hadiahmu sudah kau ambil duluan. Cih, kenapa lebih cepat dari yang kemarin Akeno ?" tanya Naruto yang heran karena biasanya gadisnya selalu bisa bertahan lebih lama.

"Ah.. Naru.. jangan pikir hal itu. Kita baru saja bertarung kemarin. Kau tidak mau melewatkan 'hidangan utama', bukan ?" goda Akeno yang sudah mengumpulkan energinya kembali. "Hn.. Ayo kita masuk ke 'hidangan utama', Akeno-sama,," seringai bejat Naruto menjadi.

"Tubuhku ini milikmu sepenuhnya, Naru-sama.." ucap Akeno membalasa rayuan Naruto. Akeno sekarang berposisi mengangkang membuka jalan bagi kejantanan Naruto yang sudah ia bebaskan naruto celana yang membungkusnya. "Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, Akeno-sama. Ku pastikan kita akan 'bermain lama' dengan hal ini." Ujar Naruto menyeringai mesum sambil memasukkan kejantananya ke lubang intim milik gadisnya.

Sambil menindih tubuh Akeno, Naruto melumat bibir kekasihnya memberikan rasa manis dan nyaman terhadap Akeno sebelumnya. Akeno juga bersiap dengan membuka pahanya dan mengkalungkannya ke punggung Naruto.

Bleesshh..

"AAHHH... Na-naruu..." kejantanan Naruto langsung menusuk memasuki lubang intim Akeno. Dengan perlahan kejantanan Naruto memenuhi lubang milik kekasihnya. Dan !Blesh! penis Naruto telah sepenuhnya tertanam ke vagina Akeno.

"AAHHH.."

"Dalam dan sempit seperti biasa, Akeno" ujar Naruto menikmati pijatan di dalam vagina Akeno.

"ce-cepat gerakkan punyamu, Na-naru.." Akeno sudah tak tahan dengan gairahnya. Dengan perlahan Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga kejantanannya maju mundur menusuk - nusuk vagina Akeno.

"Ahh.. Uhh.. jangan berhenti.." Akeno meracau tak karuan. Akeno juga tak mau kalah, ia juga menggerakkan pinggulnya menggimbangi permainan Naruto.

"Ahh..."

"Aaahh..te-terus,.."

Naruto menyodok lebih cepat dan lebih keras vagina Akeno dan juga meremas – remas payudara menggiurkan Akeno yang bergoyang – goyang. "Ahh.. tak kusangka.. kau masih sangat sempit, Akeno.." Naruto terus menggila dengan menusuk lebih dan lebih cepat. Ditambah dengan posisi mereka, tusukan Naruto semakin dalam menghantam Akeno.

Plak, plak, plak.

Suara gesekan antara kedua pangkal paha mereka yang 'bermain' ekstrem juga sampai terdengar. "Aahh.. Naruuu.." tak ada cara lain Akeno untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan selain mendesah dan menjambak rambut Naruto.

Permainan Naruto semakin panas, ia menusuk lebih dalam dan lebih keras. Suara decitan ranjang juga sampai terdengar. Semakin lama Naruto menusukkan kejantanannya semakin cepat.

"Aahhh.. Na-naruuu.."

"Le-lebih cepatt, le-lebih dalamm.."

"Uuhh,.. Naru-kun. Terussh.." desah Akeno semakin kencang mengikuti permainan kekasihnya. Naruto semakin dibutakan oleh sempitnya vagina milik Akeno. "Uuhh.. Akeno se-sempit sekali. Ahh"

Goyangan panas mereka berdua hampir menuju ke puncaknya. Seluruh tubuh mereka bergoncang merasakan nikmat. "Aah... Na-naru aku akan keluaarr.." Akeno hampir mencapai puncaknya. Naruto semakin menusuk dengan kencang vagina Akeno. "Aaahh.. aku juga.." Naruto juga merasakannya, ia terus menggesek semakin keras.

Tubuh mereka menegang. "AAHHHN... A-aku keluar Na-naru.." Akeno sudah mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"UUHH.. aku juga Akeno." sperma menyemprot ke rahim Akeno. Memenuhi rahim Akeno dan memberi sensasi hangat dalam perutnya. Yang membuat Akeno melayang beserta ribuan kupu –kupu. Tetapi saat mereka mencapai puncak, Naruto masih menusuk – nusuk vagina Akeno yang menambah kenikmatan tersendiri bagi merka. Mereka diam sejenak sambil menikmati orgasme mereka dengan memeluk satu sama lain

Saking banyaknya sperma Naruto yang keluar, mereka merembes keluar melalui celah – celah dari persatuan penis dan vagina mereka. Tapi lihatlah 'punya' Naruto, bahkan masih ereksi setelah orgasme yang mengeluarkan banyak sperma.

"Akeno, bersiaplah. Kita ganti posisi." Tanpa menunggu Akeno pulih, Naruto memutar tubuh Akeno menungging membelakanginya tanpa melepas hubungan mereka. "Aahh.. Naru-kun.. Kau curang. Aahhn." Akeno kembali merasakan tusukan penis Naruto dari belakang dan remasan kuat pada payudaranya.

"Aahh.. Ahhh. Na-naru.."

"Aahh.. te-terus. Fuck me more.. Ahh"

"Ka-katan kalau kau mencitaiku, Akeno. Lalu aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu." ucap Naruto sambil berbisik ke telinga Akeno. "A-ah.. Ka-kau ini.." racau Akeno melenguh.

"I Lo-love.. I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN !"

"Ahh.. I LOVE YOU TOO, AKENO-CHAN" Naruto terus meningkatkan tempo tusukkannya.

Tak mau kalah dari Naruto, Akeno juga menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alur tusukan Naruto. !clep,clep,clep! Suara tabrakan dari selangkangan Naruto dengan milik Akeno yang becek.

"Ahhh.. terus Naru.."

"I LOVE IT ! I LOVE NARU-KUN'S DICK ! Ahhh" desah Akeno menikmati penis besar yang menusuk vaginanya.

Tak berselang lama kemudian tubuh Akeno mengejang. "Aahh,, Naruuu,, Aku ke-keluar" Akeno sudah orgasme untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Ahh,,.. Tunggu sebentar.. Ahh" ujar Naruto yang sudah hampir sampai puncaknya.

"Ahh,,.. Na-naru.. tolong berhenti sebentar.. Aahhnn" Akeno sudah tak bisa menahan gelombang kenikmatannya.

"AHHNN.. Aku sa-sampai..."

Crot, Crot. Crot

Akhirnya Naruto sudah menembakkan puncak kenikmatannya ke rahim Akeno. Sekali lagi, rahim Akeno terisi oleh sperma hangat Naruto. Akeno ambruk di atas kasur dan meringkuk dalam dekapan Naruto setelah 'permainan' mereka berhenti.

"Uhh,,. Akeno.. 'permainan' yang mengesankan.." ucap Naruto sambil terengah – engah. "I-iya.. menyenangkan" jawab Akeno malu."Kau tahu, Akeno. Aku rasa 'juniorku' masih bangun. Iya kan ? Kau merasakannya, bukan ?" goda Naruto sambil menusuk pelan vagina Akeno.

"Ahh,, Naru-kun! Kau curang !"

"Ayo kita lanjut ke ronde selanjutnya" Akeno tersenyum nakal dan memutar tubuhnya menaiku Narutonya. Entah dari mana Akeno mendapat stamina tambahan itu.

"Ayo.. Akeno. Selanjutnya kau yang berkuasa" ujar Naruto sambil memegang payudara gadisnya.  
"Ahh... Enak" akeno mulai menggerakan pinggulnya mengambil alih kuasa 'permainan' mereka.

...

Kini kedua tubuh mereka sudah mengejang, bersiap merasakan kenikmatan duniawi mereka. Dengan cepat Naruto menggenjot Akeno dari belakang yang menungging lemas. Akeno hanya bisa meracau dan melenguh menikmati permainan Naruto

"Ahh.. Naru.. Aku tak tahan.." ujar Akeno menungging lemas.

"Ahh.. Aku keluar..." Naruto sudah mencapai batasnya. Hingga mereka sama – sama ambruk ke kasur.

Lalu Naruto merengkuh Akeno dan memeluknya menyalurkan rasa nyaman ke pasangan masing – masing dalam keheningan. "Ah.. Akeno. Apa kau tak takut hamil ?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Aku.. Aku tak takut hamil. Lagi pula kita tidak pernah melakukan 'ini' dalam masa suburku. Jadi, naru-kun tak perlu khawatir. Kita masih bisa 'bermain' lebih lama lagi. Fufufu" tawa genit Akeno sambil berceloteh ria.

"Huh.. Aku pikir begitu. Beruntungnya aku mempunyai dirimu." Naruto tersenyum mesum dan menekan payudara Akeno. "Ahh.. da-dasar Pangeran Mesum. Kita sudah selesai tahu" sungut Akeno. "Ahahaha.. Maaf, Akeno-chan." Ujar Naruto semanis mungkin.

"Umm. Sebaiknya kita segera mandi. Lihat sudah jam 10. Apa Naru-kun kurang puas bercinta 3 jam denganku ?" goda Akeno sambil melepaskan badannya dari jeratan Naruto.

"Aku ini punya stamina yang besar, Akeno. 3 jam itu belum cukup, bercinta denganmu selama semingu penuh pun aku bisa.." senyum nista Naruto. "Aku tahu itu Naru-kun" ujar Akeno berblushing ria. !Cup! Akeno mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya.

"Ayo kita mandi 'pangeran mesum'. Jangan sampai gadis cantik ini mati bercinta karena baumu itu" ujar Akeno sambil menyeret Naruto mandi bersama.

"Siap, Mom !"

Akhirnya dua sejoli itu mengakhiri kegiatan intim mereka dan segera mandi mandi bersama di iringi desahan – desahan kecil dan tawa yang riang. Setelah mereka selesai mandi bersama, mereka segera berpakaian. Setelah itu mereka menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi/siang mereka.

"Ne.. Naru-kun. Sepertinya kau yang harus berbelanja keluar sebentar. Ini daftar belanjaannya. Aku dipanggil Rias-buchou sebentar ke sekolah. Kau tidak keberatan kan ?" tanya Akeno sambil menyerahkan list kebutuhan mereka.

"Akan kulakukan itu, Akeno"

"Tapi apa kau tak malu menemui Rias dengan keadaan seperti itu" Naruto menunjuk pada leher Akeno yang terdapat beberapa bercak merah bekas 'permainan' mereka tadi yang terlihat karena Akeno menguncir rambutnya seperti biasanya."Ish.. Kau ini. Ini kan perbuatanmu. Tapi aku yakin Rias-buchou tak mempersalahkan tentang ini." Jawab Akeno yakin.

"Oke.. Aku pergi dulu, Akeno."

!Cup! Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Akeno setelah menerima kertas tadi dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Akeno yang sedang mematung dengan wajah memerah.

"Aihh.. dasar. Seenaknya mengambil ciuman dariku." Akeno kembali sadar dari acara blushing rianya dan pergi menemui buchou-nya dengan menaiki sepeda.

Matahari sudah berdiri tegak di atas kepala. Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di sebuah swalayan dekat rumahnya, ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya berbelanja dan sedang mengecek daftarnya. Siapa tahu ada yang tertinggal bukan ?.

"Sayuran.. sudah. Ramen instan.. sudah. Beras.. sudah. Telur daging.. sudah. Mentega.. sudah. Minyak goreng.. sudah. Susu.. sudah. Apa ada lagi ?" ujar Naruto sambil mengecek daftar belanjaannya.

"APA.. ? pakaian dalam Akeno dan pembalut wanita. ?! Kenapa dia harus menulis ini ?" Naruto terkejut ketika melewatkan daftar yang satu ini. "Huh.. Sebaiknya dia sendiri saja yang membeli benda seperti ini." Naruto lalu mendorong kereta belanjanya dan pergi ke tempat kasir. Setelah itu ia membayar belanjaannya dan mengambil beberapa kantong kresek berisi belanjaannya untuk dibawa pulang.

'Emm.. Ternyata kota asal Kaa-chan lebih indah dari Osaka.' pikir Naruto yang melewati taman luas yang indah dan hijau dalam perjalanan pulangnya. 'Aku akan menetap di sini dan membuat keluarga dengan Akeno. Jadi aku bisa 'bermain' terus dengannya.' pikir nista Naruto.

Ngomong – ngomong soal Akeno. Naruto bertemu pertama kali dengannya sewaktu ia pindah dari Osaka dan bersekolah di Akademi Kuoh dan kebetulan mereka juga sekelas. Gosipnya, Akeno adalah salah satu 'bidadari' yang ada di Akademi Kuoh selain temannya Rias Gremory yang merupakan ketua klub Renang di sana dan Mei Terumi yang merupakan guru Matematika di sana. Mereka dianggap 'bidadari' karena memiliki paras cantik menawan dan bentuk tubuh proposional yang menggoda. Mereka mempunyai tubuh langsing dan 2 aset yang diatas rata – rata, yaitu payudara. Bukankah mereka idaman pria ? beruntung Naruto mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka.

Naruto juga adalah salah satu murid laki – laki yang cukup terkenal di kalangan murid perempuan dengan ketampanannya, tetapi itu tidak diikuti dengan citra Naruto yang mesum. Pernah beberapa kali Naruto kepergok berbuat mesum oleh beberapa murid di kamar mandi perempuan atau di ruang kesehatan. Dan juga pernah sekali Naruto bertabrakan dengan Mei-sensei kemudian tak sengaja Naruto meremas payudara besar milik Mei-sensei dan kejadian dilihat oleh banyak siswa di koridor dekat kelasnya termasuk Akeno. Sehingga, Naruto mendapat hukuman tak diberi 'jatah' selama 2 minggu olehnya. Kasihan kau Naruto !

Tapi hal itu tak membuat ketampanan Naruto surut di mata perempuan di sana, banyak juga yang menggilainya tapi hanya Naruto acuhkan karena sudah memiliki Akeno di sampingnya.

...

Saat sudah melewati taman, tiba – tiba ia bertemu dengan Mei-sensei. "Hei.. Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun !" sapa Mei-sensei.

"Ahh.. Konnichiwa, Mei-sensei !"

"Anda dari mana, Mei-sensei ?" sapa balik Naruto. "Aku baru saja dari salon, Naruto-kun. Oh.. Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku sensei saat di luar sekolah" jawab Mei cemberut.

"Oh. Baiklah Mei-san."

"Ah. Seperti itu, Naruto-kun. Kau mau pulang ya. Ayo kita pulang bersama. Kebetulan kita sekomplek, lo" tawar Mei. "Baiklah, Mei-san" Naruto menerima tawaran mei dan berjalan bersama.

"Kau tak biasanya belanja. Biasanya Akeno-chan yang belanja. Apa kau sedang terkena hukuman oleh Akeno di rumah, Naruto-kun ?" ucap Mei menggoda Naruto sambil memainkan ujung rambut di pipinya. 'Eh. Dari mana Mei-sensei tahu aku tinggal dengan Akeno ?' Naruto terkejut kalau Mei sudah tahu ia tinggal dengan Akeno.

"Jangan terkejut Naruto-kun. Akeno-chan sendiri yang cerita kepadaku."

"Jadi, sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya dengan Akeno-chan ?" lanjut Mei dengan memangkas jarak diantara mereka. Sekarang Mei mengaitkan tanganya di lengan aruto dan berjalan bersama.

"A-apa maksud anda, Mei-san ?" tanya balik Naruto gugup.

"Ayolah.. Naruto-kun. Jangan berpura – pura tidak tahu. Mana ada sepasang kekasih yang tinggal bersama tidak melakukan 'sex'." terang Mei sambil menggoda Naruto. Naruto memerah malu, ia tidak tahu berapa banyak berbuat itu karena saking seringnya.

"Dilihat dari mukamu. Pasti setiap hari, ya. Benarkan ?" tebak Mei.

"Ah.. ma-mana mungkin Mei-san. Sepertinya tidak sesering itu" ucap Naruto sedikit gugup. "Ah. Jadi pemuda disampingku ini sudah tidak perjaka lagi dong. Padahal aku ingin merasakan 'itu' dengan seorang perjaka. Ufufu" tawa genit Mei.

"Um. Mei-san. Bisakah kita mengganti topik lain." Naruto berusaha untuk tidak berbicara hal – hal tabu dengan gurunya sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka mengisi perjalanan dengan berbicara tentang keseharian mereka dan pelajaran di sekolah.

...

"Sepertinya kau sudah sampai, Naruto-kun" tunjuk Mei ke rumah Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Mei-san sudah menemaniku dalam perjalanan. Silahkan mampir dulu ke rumahku, Mei-san" tawar Naruto basa - basi.

"Tidak usah repot – repot , Naruto-kun. Nanti Akeno marah lagi"

"Dah" Mei melepas pegangannya pada Naruto dan !Cup!. Naruto terkejut saat Mei mencium pipi kanannya. Dan membuat pipi mereka sedikit merona malu.

"Ehem" suara batuk dari Akeno datang dari depan rumah Naruto.

"Oh. Mei-sensei dan Naru-kun. Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Akeno dengan senyum sadisnya.

"Oh Akeno. Aku hanya mencium pipi murid nakalku ini saja. Dan sampai jumpa. Jangan saling berantem, ya" ucap Mei tersenyum lalu pergi pulang ke rumahnya.

"Jangan marah ya, Akeno-chan" tenang Naruto semanis mungkin.

"N-A-R-U-T-O K-U-N" Akeno mengangkat dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"AHH. Ampuni aku, Akeno-chan"

...

.

 **Bersambung**

.

Good Evening, ladies and gentleman !

.

Salam para hentaiers. Maaf ceritanya masih pendek (Oh. Ayolah, ini 9 lembar F4, bung. Apa kurang banyak ?) Maklum aja, masih pemula.

Saya janji deh. Chapter selanjutnya akan full. :D

Terimakasih sudah mampir.

Datang lagi ya.. !

.

N.B :

\- Terima kritik, saran dan pujian.

\- Laporkan typo di kotak review. Biar saya perbaiki.

\- Soal pairnya Naruto, saya sudah punya 2 perempuan. Dan salah satunya adalah Akeno.

\- Clue Pair Naruto : Cantik, Sexy dan Sadis :D

\- Cuma sampai 7 chapter.

See you next week ! Bye !


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lucky Boy**

.

 **Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan HS DXD kepunyaan Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

"Jangan marah ya, Akeno-chan" tenang Naruto semanis mungkin.

"N-A-R-U-T-O K-U-N" Akeno mengangkat dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"AHH. Ampuni aku, Akeno-chan.."

!Bug!

Akeno memukul keras kepala Naruto untuk menyalurkan amarahnya. Dengan itu, teriakan memohon Naruto menghilang. "Aduh.. ke-kepalaku" Naruto merasa kepalanya benjol oleh pukulan 'kasih sayang' Akeno. "Itu balasan karena berduaan dengan wanita lain tanpa seizinku, Naru-kun" Akeno tersenyum sadis lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang merunduk kesakitan di depan rumah.

"Uh.. Dia memang mirip Kaa-chan jika sedang marah. Aduh.. Kalau terus begini, wajah rupawanku bisa hancur" ucap Naruto sedikit eksis sambil meraba – raba wajahnya. Emangnya wajahmu itu tampan !? Hohoho.

...

"Ne. Akeno-chan. Kau sudah tak marah lagi kan ?" tanya Naruto. Sementara Akeno masih diam sambil memotong sayuran di dapur. Naruto hanya memandang Akeno dari belakang sambil memduduki meja makan.

"Oh.. Ayolah, Akeno. Kau masih ngambek ya ?" Naruto melangkah dan memeluk Akeno. Dan tak ada jawaban. Naruto pun membelai rambut hitam milik Akeno. "Jangan katakan kau... cemburu. Benarkan, Akeno-chan ?" goda Naruto. !Prak! Akeno berhenti memotong sayurannya dan berkata lirih.

"Eh. A-aku.. mana mungkin ce-cemburu, Naru-kun.."

"Oh, jadi begitu. Kau cemburu ya, Akeno-chan." Goda Naruto lagi

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak ce-cemburu, Naru-kun" teriak Akeno dengan muka yang sudah memerah malu. "Lalu kenapa kau gugup dan jantungmu berdebar" Naruto memegang dada (bukan oppai) Akeno yang bergemuruh.

"I-ini,.. NARU-KUN !" Akeno berteriak marah lalu menyikut perut Naruto.

"Aduh... Pacarku ini galak sekali ya."

"Ayo cepat ! Lanjutkan masaknya, Akeno-chan. Aku sudah lapar. Em,,, bagaimana kalau aku temani masak. Lagian aku ingin tahu perkembangan teknik memasakmu, Akeno." lanjut Naruto dan terus memerhatikan cara memasak Akeno sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Naru-kun. Aku ini sudah jago memasak sepertimu. Ayo bertaruh, pasti rasanya lebih enak dari masakanmu." ucap Akeno bangga. "Kau menantangku ? Pasti kuladeni, Akeno" balas Naruto dengan bangga.

Akhirnya mereka terlarut dalam kegembiraan sepasang kekasih dan melupakan kejadian tadi. Tapi berbanding terbalik dalam nasib sang penulis yang termenung di pojok sambil menulis cerita dengan berlinangan air mata karena belum pernah merasakan itu seperti yang ditulisnya sendiri. Kasihan aku. Haha.

...

"Masakan sudah siap."

Kali ini Akeno memasak sup sayur dengan memasukkan bunga kol, lobak, wortel, kacang dengan taburan bawang goreng dan kaldu yang beraroma sangat kuat dan lezat. Akeno lalu menyajikannya dalam mangkok dan mengangkatnya ke meja makan.

"Naru-kun, cobalah" Akeno menghidangkan nasi dan semangkok sup buatannya ke Naruto. "Wah.. kelihatannya enak. Itadakimasu." Naruto menempelkan telapak tangannya setelah itu mengambil sendok dan mencoba merasakan kuahnya.

'Rasanya... hampir mirip seperti yang kuajarkan. Hebat sekali, Akeno' batin Naruto. "Enak sih. Tapi masih kalah dari punyaku, Akeno." seringai Naruto tak mau kalah. Dia akan mempertahankan gelar juru masaknya. Di akademi, ia bahkan mengalahkan perempuan dalam hal memasak. Padahal keluarganya adalah seorang pengusaha, tapi entah kenapa Naruto sangat pandai dalam urusan mengolah makanan dan lebih jago dari pada murid dan guru di sana.

"Aih.. Naru-kun. Kau curang, bukannya kau belajar dengan seorang chef sendiri." ucap Akeno cemberut. "Ahahaha. Bukannya aku juga mengajarimu, Akeno. Jadi jangan cemberut dong. Mau aku suapi" tawar Naruto romantis.

"Ah.. Aku ma-mau. Aaa"

Akhirnya mereka makan bersama dengan Naruto yang menyuapi Akeno, kekasihnya. Kegiatan romantis itu kemudian selesai lalu mereka bersantai – santai menikmati liburan mereka dengan menonton TV bersama di ruang keluarga.

...

"Akeno..." ucap Naruto menggantung.

"Ada apa Naru-kun ?" tanya balik Akeno.

"Umm. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita ke bioskop ? Ada film roman baru kesukaanmu yang keluar, lho." tawar Naruto kepada gadisnya, eh wanitanya.

"Benarkah.. Kali ini kita sendiri yang pergi, Naru ?" tanya kembali Akeno penasaran.

"Yup."

"Asikk.. Aku mau Naru-kun" Akeno kemudian memeluk erat kekasihnya. "Iya, kali ini tak seperti kemarin. Kita tidak akan terganggu Akeno" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus – elus pucuk kepala Akeno. "Tapi, aku akan keluar sebentar dulu Naru-kun. Barang yang kupesan darimu tidak kau belikan. Terpaksa aku yang beli deh." Akeno kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menatap cemberut Naruto.

"Ahahaha... Tapi itu bukan hal yang seharusnya aku beli, Akeno-chan" tawa canggung Naruto. "Tak apalah. Biar aku saja yang beli keluar sebentar." Akeno lalu berjalan keluar dan mengambil sepatunya. "Aku keluar sebentar dulu, Naru-kun." Akeno lalu keluar menuju minimarket dengan komplek rumah mereka dengan sepeda miliknya.

...

Dret, dret, dret

Smartphone milik Naruto bergetar. Dan dilayarnya menunjukkan panggilan dari 'Kaa-chan'.

"Moshi – moshi, Kaa-chan" Naruto mengangkat pangilan ibunya.

"Ah.. Naru-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu ? Kaa-chan di sini sehat – sehat saja. Hanya Tou-san mu saja yang sibuk di sini. Dan maaf ya, Kaa-chan belum bisa mengunjungimu di Kuoh." suara dari telepon sampai terdengar keras. Menandakan 'semangatnya' Kushina Uzumaki menghubungi putra kesayangannya.

"Ah.. Aku sehat kok, Kaa-chan. Tak apa jika kalian masih sibuk. Malah aku senang kok. Ehehe." jawab Naruto sambil tertawa ringan. 'Memangnya siapa yang ingin diganggu jika sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya di rumah' batin nista Naruto.

"APA ?! Jadi kau tak suka jika kami datang ke Kuoh, Naruto. Apa jangan – jangan kau punya wanita penghibur di rumahmu. ? Benarkah Naruto ?!" bentak Kushina lewat telepon.

"Ahaha. Tak mungkin, Kaa-chan. Aku ini tidak suka dengan hal itu. Lagi pula pacarku bisa lebih baik dari itu.. Ups. Aku hanya bercanda, Kaa-chan." tawa canggung Naruto yang hampir kelepasan.

"Jadi kau sudah punya kekasih, Naru-chan. Siapa namanya ? Lain kali kenalkan pada, Kaa-chan ya."

"Ah.. Sudah dulu ya, Kaa-chan. Aku lagi sibuk nih. Banyak tugas."

"Terima kasih sudah menelpon. Aku sayang, Kaa-chan. Dah"

Tut

Naruto segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya, takut Kushina, ibunya bertanya hal yang lebih jauh padanya. "Huft,.. Untung tadi aku tak kelepasan. Bisa - bisa aku dihajar jika Kaa-chan tahu aku tinggal dengan perempuan." kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

...

"Ah. Bocah ini, seenaknya saja memutuskan sambungan. Dasar ! Awas saja jika di rumah kau ketahuan bermain dengan wanita, Naru-chan. Ufufu" ucap Kushina sambil tertawa jahat.

"Kushina-sama. Kita sudah sampai di Kuoh."

"Oh. Sudah sampai ya, Genma. Kita mampir ke minimarket dulu. Lalu kita mampir ke rumah kenalanku di komplek yang sama dengannya, sebelum ke rumah bocah itu." jawab Kushina kepada sopirnya, Genma. "Baik, Kushina-sama." lalu Genma mengubah arah kemudinya menuju arah komplek rumah Naruto.

'Ah. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu malaikat kecilku.' batin girang Kushina yang akan segera bertemu puteranya.

...

"Ah. Persediaan di rumah sudah lengkap." kata Akeno sambil melihat tas belanjaannya. "Pambalut dan dalamanku sudah siap. Lalu kondom Naru-kun sudah kubeli" seringai nista Akeno, lalu ia lanjut pergi keluar dari minimarket itu. Tak sengaja ia bertemu seoarang wanita berambut merah panjang yang sedang kesusahan mengangkat barang belanjaanya.

"Ah. Obaa-san. Sini biar saya bantu." tawar Akeno padanya. "Ah. Beruntung sekali aku. Terima kasih ya. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu, gadis manis." wanita itu menerima tawaran Akeno dengan senang hati dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Tak apa, Obaa-san."

"Sepertinya Obaa-san bukan warga sini, ya ?" lanjut Akeno sambil meneteng belanjaan wanita itu.

"Iya. Obaa-san dari Osaka, tapi lahir di sini." Jawab wanita itu

"Lalu Obaa-san mau kemana ?" tanya lagi Akeno. "Um. Baa-san ingin mengunjungi saudara di sini."

"Ah. Kita sudah sampai di mobilku, gadis manis. Terima kasih sudah membantuku, ya" ujar wanita itu berterima kasih pada Akeno.

"Tak apa, Obaa-san. Saya pamit dulu" Akeno pun menaruh belanjaan wanita itu ke dalam mobilnya dan melangkah pulang. "Tunggu dulu, siapa namamu gadis manis ?" tanya wanita itu kepada Akeno lagi.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Akeno Himejima desu. Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu" jawab Akeno lalu berojigi menundukkan badannya. Lalu Akeno pergi menggayuh sepedanya. "Sampai jumpa, Obaa-san" Akeno melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan wanita itu kembali ke rumah menggingat hari sudah sore.

"Wah, manisnya. Coba saja calon menantuku nanti seperti Himejima-san. Ufufu" senyum girang wanita itu. "Ayo, Genma. Kita lanjut ke rumah kenalanku." Lanjutnya

"Ha'i, Kushina-sama." Ternyata itu mobil Kushina, ibu 'kesayangan' Naruto. Dan dia sudah bertemu calon menantunya sendiri secara tidak sengaja. Bagaimana tanggapanmu, Naruto ?. Lalu Genma sang sopir mulai mengemudikan mobil itu menuju ruamah milik kenalan Kushina.

...

"Tadaima, Naru-kun." Akeno lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan Naruto yang sedang bermain game kesukaannya di kamar. "Okaeri, Akeno" sahutnya masih bermain game.

"Jangan main terus, Naru-kun. Nanti kalah, lho." ejek Akeno

"Ah.. Kalah." Naruto kemudian membanting joy sticknya ke kasur. Tepatnya kesal karena kalah.

"Tumben lama, Akeno." sekarang perhatian Naruto beralih ke Akeno dan menghampirinya yang tiduran di ranjang.

"Tadi aku membantu ibu – ibu yang kesusahan membawa barangnya, Naru-kun." Ucap Akeno sambil memainkan pipi Naruto."Owwh.. bwegituw yyaaw." Naruto pun mengambil posisi berbaring malas di samping Akeno.

"Sebentar lagi ujian ya, Akeno ?" tanya basa - basi Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Yup. Sekitar 6 minggu lagi, Naru-kun. Kau sudah siap ujian belum ?" tanya Akeno sambil berguling lalu merengkuh wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Kurasa aku siap, Akeno-chan. Tapi untuk matematika aku tak tahu. Ahahaha." tawa canggung Naruto. Hahaha malangnya nasibmu Naruto, kali ini kau kubuat lemah soal hitung – hitungan angka. Rasakan !

"Mou, Naru-kun. Makanya jangan mengajak 'bermain' terus."

"Kau juga harus tahan dengan godaanku. Ufufufu." Akeno mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dengan senyuman menggoda. "Nah. Kau tak tahan kan ? Wajahmu merona, Naru-kun. Lucu banget ya ?" goda Akeno melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah.

"Sial. Kau ini, Akeno" Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ufufufu. Nanti nonton jam berapa, Naru-kun. ?" Tanya Akeno. Naruto lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke Akeno dan menjawab, "Nanti jam 7 malam filmnya sudah diputar. Dan ini sudah jam setengah 5, ayo kita bersiap, Akeno."

"Baiklah, aku mau milih pakaian dulu, Naru-kun. Kau yang mandi dulu sana." Akeno kemudian bangun. "Eh, tunggu dulu, Akeno." cegah Naruto lalu menarik Akeno dalam pelukannya.

"Ayo bermain sejam dulu, Akeno."

"Kita masih punya 2 jam" ujar Naruto dengan penuh aura mesum, "Dan kurasa, lebih baik mandi bersama. Bagaimana ?" lanjutnya lagi. Akeno mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut. "Tadi kita sudah bermain. Apa kau kurang puas, Naru-kun." Akeno menengadah menghadap wajah pemuda mesum itu.

"Anggap saja ini persiapan ke bioskop. Ahaha"

!Cup!

Tanpa aba – aba lagi Naruto mengecup bibir pink Akeno. Saling mencium bibir itulah kegiatan asik mereka sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, ciuman ringan itu berubah ganas ketika mereka sudah dikuasai napsu. Akeno memegang kepala Naruto menekan kearahnya sehingga ciuman mereka lebih panas. Lidah mereka saling menjilat dan menghisap.

...

"Itu, Genma. Rumah yang warnanya hijau sebelah kanan." tunjuk Kushina kepada sang sopir. "Ha'i." lalu Genma sang sopir membelokkan setirnya dan berhenti di sebuah rumah berwarna hijau muda.

Tok, tok, tok

"Siapa ya ?" suara perempuan muncul dari dalam rumah itu.

"Ini aku, Mei-san. Kushina !" jawab Kushina yang menunggu di depan pintu

Mei, perempuan berambut merah tua panjang dan menutupi sebelah matanya dan pipinya membuka pintu dan menyapa Kushina, "Ah. Kushina-san. Lama tak bertemu, anda masih tetap awet muda, ya." "Kau berlebihan, Mei-san. Kau juga tambah cantik kok." puji balik Kushina. "Terima kasih pujiannya, Kushina-san. Ayo masuk." lalu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kebetulan aku membuat teh hangat. Kau mau, Kushina-san ?" tawar sang pemilik rumah. "Oh, tidak usah repot – repot. Aku cuma mau berkunjung sebentar kok" tolak Kushina halus.

"Jadi, tumben Kushina-san berkunjung ke sini ? Ada apa" tanya Mei penasaran pada Kushina yang sudah duduk di sofa. "Um. Begini Mei-san. Aku bermaksud minta tolong padamu." jawab Kushina kepadanya. "Aku ingin kau mengajari puteraku, Naruto itu. Kebetulan sebentar lagi mau ujian kelulusan, tapi nilai Matematikanya selalu tidak tuntas." jelas Kushina kepada sahabatnya.

"Biar kutebak. Kau ingin aku memeberi pelajaran tambahan unutk Naru-kun, ya ?" tebak Mei. "Benar. Aku ingin kau memeberi pelajaran tambahan di rumahnya. Soal biaya, kau mau berapa, aku akan mentrasfernya ke rekeningmu ? Bocah itu bisa saja merepotkan kita, huft." sambung Kushina.

"Oh, kalau cuma mengajari Naru-kun tak usah kau khawatirkan. Tak usah dibayar juga tak apa. Aku juga ingin membuat siswa kesayanganku itu pintar. Ufufu" tawa ringan Mei dengan senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan.

'Senyuman itu, aku harus waspada terhadapnya. Bisa – bisa ia menerkam anakku' batin Kushina menjerit khawatir. "Ne, Mei-san kau masih sendiri ? Belum menikah ?" tanya Kushina basa – basi. "I-itu. Aku masih menunggu pria itu cukup umur" ucap Mei dengan muka suram. 'Kyaa.. Seram' Kushina menggigil mendengarnya. "Kau ini, Mei-san. Wanita cantik sepertimu sudah waktunya memilih pasangan. Apalagi umurmu sudah 25 tahun. Cari saja pria lain, Ufufu ?" saran Kushina dengan candaan yang tawar.

"Ti-tidak, Kushina-chan. Pria itu imut sekali, aku tak rela melepaskannya ?" ucap lembut Mei dengan senyuman manisnya. "Ngomong – ngomong, kapan aku bisa mengajar Naru-kun ?" tanya Mei dengan antusias lagi. "Besok saja kita bicarakan di rumahnya. Kau tahu rumahnya kan ? Oh, ya. Ini sudah petang. Ma'af tak bisa lama – lama di sini. Aku ingin ke rumah putraku" lalu mereka keluar rumah.

"Jaa ne, Mei-san" ucap Kushina. Setelah selesai cipika cipiki, Kushina dengan mobilnya beranjak pergi ke rumah Naruto meninggalkan rumah Mei. "Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, Kushina-san" balas Mei.

...

"Kita sudah sampai, Kushina-sama." Genma membuka pintu mobil Kushina dan membawa tas barangnya keluar. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Genma. Kau bisa kembali. Aku ingin menginap selama seminggu di sini." ucap Kushina kepad sopirnya. "Ha'i, Kushina-sama" lalu Genma berbalik arah kembali ke Osaka.

"Kok sepi, sih. Tapi lampunya masih menyala." gumam Kushina

Tok, tok, tok

Kushina mengetuk pintunya sampai 3 kali, tapi tidak ada tanggapan. 'Hei, ini masing jam 6, mana mungkin dia tidur.' batin Kushina. Bukan tidur Kushina, tapi lihatlah sendiri kelakuan anakmu. !Kriet! pintunya tidak terkunci rupanya. Lalu Kushina masuk dan meneteng tas dan barangnya.

"Naru-chan, Kaa-chan datang." teriak Kushina.

'Ahh... te-terush,,.. Naru-ku.. Ah'

'Uhh,, Akeno' terdengar suara desahan dan rintihan dari dalam kamar Naruto. "Eh !" Kushina terkejut mendengar suara itu. 'Jangan – jangan...' batin Kushina menggantung lalu melangkah cepat menuju kamar Naruto, anaknya. Memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ahh... te-terus Naru-kun" desah sang gadis dalam kamar, Akeno. Akeno sedang menungging dan dadanya diremas Naruto. Tak lupa Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya menusuk bagian intim Akeno dari belakang, untuk mengisi permainan mereka

Brak

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Kushina, ia melihat puteranya sedang bercinta dengan seorang gadis yang sedikit familiar dengannya. Dia terkejut setengah mati dengan apa yang dilakukan anaknya. "KYAA.. Na-naru-chan.. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah ?!" Kushina berteriak marah pada Naruto. Dia mengepalkan tanggannya kuat – kuat sampai udara di dekatnya bergetar.

Naruto dan Akeno kaget melihat seseorang membuka pintu kamar mereka. Dan rupanya itu adalah ibu Naruto. "Ka-kaa-chan,, Aa-aku bisa jelaskan ini." ucap gemetar Naruto pada ibunya dengan posisi masih bercinta dengan Akeno.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis ini ?" Kushina menggeram marah, lalu menghampiri mereka dan menarik gadis Naruto kesampingnya. Lalu memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan sendu. Kushina mengamati gadis di sampingnya, dia terkejut bukan main terkejut. Karena gadis yang disampingnya adalah Akeno Himejima, gadis yang ia temui tadi sore.

"Apa – apaan ini. Tega sekali kau melakukan ini pada Himaejima-san, NARUTO !"

BUG

Kushina menendang keras kemaluan anaknya, Naruto. "A-aduh.. Ka-kaa-chan" Naruto meringkuk kesakitan memegangi kemaluannya yang ditendang ibunya. Kemudian, Kushina mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Akeno dan menggandengnya keluar kamar.

"Segera kenakan pakaianmu dan temui Kaa-chan di ruang keluarga sekarang." perintah marah Kushina dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih meringkuk kesakitan.

...

Di ruang keluarga, Kushina duduk dengan memeluk Akeno sambil menangis.

"!Hik! Himejima-san, berapa kali Naru-chan melakukan ini padamu ? Apa !Hik! dia menyakitimu ? !Hik! A-apa di sudah menghamilimu ? !Hik! Ka-katakan – katakan semua yang ia lakukan padamu pada obaa-san !" Kushina bertanya pada Akeno sambil berlinangan air mata. Ia tak menyangka puteraya, Naruto bisa berbuat hal seperti ini. "!Hik! ka-katakan, Himejima-san." pelukan Kushina semakin erat diiringi tangisanya.

Akeno pun ikut menangis. Ia tak menyangka, wanita yang ia temui di minimarket tadi adalah ibu Naruto, kekasihnya. Ibu Naruto sudah memergoki perbuatan mereka. Akeno malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa boleh buat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tak ada hal lain selain berterus terang.

"Aku t-tidak apa, Obaa-san. Naru-kun tidak menyakitiku, kok. Obaa-san, tenanglah."

"Lagi pula kami saling mencintai. Jadi, Obaa-san tak perlu khawatir. Naru-kun itu orangnya bertanggung jawab. Aku bersyukur bisa mencintai anakmu, Obaa-san" tenang Akeno pada Kushina. Ia mengelus punggung Kushina agar ibu Naruto ini tenang tidak menangis lagi.

"!Hik! terima kasih sudah mencintai anakku, Himejima-san" Kushina masih menangis dalam pelukan Akeno. Lalu, munculah Naruto yang sudah berpakaian. Ia menunduk sedih, ia malu karena Ibunya memergokinya.

"Kaa-chan.." panggil Naruto

"Kaa-chan.. A-aku bisa jelaskan ini.." tetapi tak ada sahutan dari ibunya. Kushina, ibunya masih menanggis dalam pelukan Akeno.

"Kaa-chan.. Ini bukan salah, Akeno."

"A-aku sendiri yang meminta dan melakukan padanya. Jadi, aku mohon padamu Kaa-chan. Jangan salahkan dia" Naruto memohon dan bersujud di hadapan ibunya.

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari ibunya. Naruto merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini. Ia juga tak tahu jika ibunya akan berkunjung. Hahaha, sial untukmu Naruto. Lalu, Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri anaknya, Naruto.

Bug

Sekali lagi, pukuran keras mendarat ke kepala Naruto. Kita lihat, Kushina masih marah terhadap Naruto. "Ceritakan ! Ceritakan kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Naru-chan" perintah sang ibu yang masih sesenggukan. Naruto pun menceritakan tentang hubungannya selama ini dengan Akeno, termasuk bagaimana ia bisa tinggal serumah dengan Akneo dan melakukan hubungan layaknya suami istri walau masih di bawah umur.

...

"A-apa ! Kau sudah berbuat ini puluhan kali dengan Akeno-chan" ucap Kushina tak percaya, ia mendelik marah kepada Naruto. "Ne, Akeno-chan. Apa orang tuamu tahu tentang ini ?" tanya Kushina kepada Akeno yang masih ia peluk.

Akeno menggeleng pelan, lalu ia berkata, "Belum, Baa-san. Ayahku tinggal di luar negeri, ia jarang mengunjungiku dan hanya mengirimiku uang tiap bulan. Lalu, ibuku sudah lama tiada." Akeno sedih mengatakan itu. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia sudah lama tahu tentang hal itu.

Kushina terkejut lagi. Gadis yang ditiduri oleh puteranya rupanya hidup sendirian. Lalu, Kushina memegang wajah Akeno. "Jadi begitu, Akeno-chan. Jangan bersedih, ya. Ada baa-san di sini. Anggap saja aku ini ibumu jika kau merindukannya. Ma'af, Naruto mungkin telah banyak merepotkanmu" tenang Kushina, kemudian ia memeluk erat Akeno.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dan Kushina sudah merasa lelah, ia terbebani dengan ulah Naruto. Sekarang ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mungkin menerima hubungan mereka adalah jalan yang terbaik.

"Cukup, ! Naruto kau bisa jelaskan ini lain waktu. Kaa-chan sudah lelah. Dan ini waktunya tidur." ucap tegas Kushina kepada puteranya.

"Dan Akeno-chan. Kau tidur denganku. Tidak baik gadis cantik tidur dengan lelaki mesum seperti dia."

"Ini hukuman karena melakukan hal tadi di belakang Kaa-chan." lalu Kushina menarik tangan Akeno menuju kamar lain untuk tidur bersamanya. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar hal itu.

"Tapi, tapi Kaa-chan. Akeno itu..."

Brak

Ucapan Naruto tak didengar Kushina, ibunya. Ia keburu menutup pintu kamarnya. Terpaksa kini Naruto harus tidur sendiri tanpa kekasihnya, Akeno. Naruto pun pergi ke kamarnya. Menenangkan pikirannya sejenak lalu baru beranjak tidur. Dan kejadian tadi menggagalkan rencana kencan mereka ke bioskop malam ini. Kasihan kau, Naru.

...

Sementara di dalam kamar yang di tempati Kushina dan akeno. Mereka sudah berbaring di kasur dengan selimut menutupi tubuh mereka, tetapi mata mereka masih terbuka. Lalu Kushina mendekatkan tubuhnya menggapai Akeno. "Aku lupa kalau Akeno-chan belum berpakaian. Lalu bagaimana Akeno-chan mau memakai pakaian punyaku ?" tawar Kushina.

"Tidak, Baa-san. Aku biasa tidur begini." Akeno tersenyum gugup dengan wajah agak memerah. Kushina tersenyum maklum. "Ah. Jadi seperti ini ya kelakuan gadis zaman sekarang. Kau nakal juga ya, Akeno-chan. Sini biar baa-san peluk." lalu Kushina memeluk Akeno dan mulai terlelap.

"Mulai sekarang kau Akeno-chan, panggil aku 'ibu' saja ya. Oyasumi nasai, Akeno-chan. Semoga mimpi indah." Kushina pun terlelap dalam tidurnya. Akeno terharu mendengarnya, matanya berkaca – kaca. Sudah lama ia tidak menyebut nama itu. "Oyasumi nasai, Okaa-san." Akeno mempererat pelukannya dan ikut terlelap tidur.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

Good Morning, ladies and gentleman !

.

Salam para hentaiers. Maaf ceritanya masih pendek (Oh. Ayolah, ini 9 lembar F4, bung. Apa kurang banyak ?) Maklum aja, masih pemula.

Saya janji deh. Chapter selanjutnya akan full. :D

Terimakasih sudah mampir.

Datang lagi ya.. !

.

N.B :

\- Terima kritik, saran dan pujian.

\- Laporkan typo di kotak review. Biar saya perbaiki.

\- Soal pairnya Naruto, saya sudah punya 2 perempuan. Dan salah satunya adalah Akeno.

\- Clue Pair Naruto : Cantik, Sexy dan Sadis :D

\- Cuma sampai 7 chapter.

See you next week ! Bye !

Question ;

Sebenarnya warna rambut Mei Terumi itu apa ? soalnya di wikipedia ditulis pirang.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lucky Boy**

.

 **Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan HS DXD kepunyaan Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mulai sekarang kau Akeno-chan, panggil aku 'ibu' saja ya. Oyasumi nasai, Akeno-chan. Semoga mimpi indah." Kushina pun terlelap dalam tidurnya. Akeno terharu mendengarnya, matanya berkaca – kaca. Sudah lama ia tidak menyebut nama itu. "Oyasumi nasai, Okaa-san." Akeno mempererat pelukannya dan ikut terlelap tidur.

...

Malam pun terlewat, dan pagi telah menanti dengan segala kesibukan yang akan dihadapi oleh tiap manusia di Bumi. Naruto masih telelap tidur sendirian di kamarnya, sedangkan di kamar lain Kushina yang tidur bersama Akeno sudah mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ibu cantik berambut merah panjang ini mulai membuka mata violetnya.

"Engh.. Jam berapa ini. ?" ucap lirih Kushina yang sudah bangun, lalu melihat ke arah depan ranjangnya di mana ada sebuah jam dinding yang menggantung di sana. "Sudah jam 5, ya ? Sudah waktunya mereka bersiap ke sekolah." Kushina memandang Akeno yang tidur dalam dekapannya, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Akeno perlahan.

"Akeno-chan, bangun. Ini sudah pagi." ucap Kushina sambil menggoyangkan bahu Akeno supaya bangun. "Uh.. Akeno-chan." ulang Kushina. "Ada apa Baa- eh, Okaa-san. ?" tanya Akeno setengah sadar. Kushina lalu tersenyum ringan, lalu mengelus pipi Akeno.

"Ayo bangun putri tidur, ini sudah pagi. Apa aku perlu menyuruh Naru-chan untuk menciumu dulu supaya bangun, Akeno-chan." goda Kushina jahil. "Eh,, ti-tidak – tidak, Okaa-san." tolak Akeno malu – malu dan langsung bangun, mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ohayou, Akeno-chan." sapa Kushina lembut lalu mengecup kening Akeno.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san." sapa balik Akeno dengan senyuman riang. Akeno lalu menyingkap selimut yang menutupinya dan !Boing! payudara besar Akeno berguncang. 'NANI ?! be-besar sekali. Menyamai punyaku yang sudah melahirkan.' Kushina terbengong karena baru kali ini ia memeperhatikan tubuh Akeno, ia tak menyangka asetnya disamai oleh anak muda di depannya.

"A-akeno-chan, punyamu besar sekali ?" gumam Kushina tak percaya, lalu menyentuh perlahan dada Akeno. 'Memang asli dan masih lembut' batin Kushina yang memegang 2 aset Akeno dengan wajah memerah. Lalu terlintas ide jahil di benak Kushina. "A-ah, Okaa-san. He-hentikan... Aahh" Akeno mendesah setelah merasakan remasan kuat di payudaranya. "Gomen ne, Akeno-chan. Punyamu memang besar, ya. Pantas saja Naru-chan memilihmu. Ufufu" goda usil Kushina.

"Ti-tidak sebesar itu kok." ucap Akeno malu – malu sambil memainkan jarinya (mode Hinata on). Kemudian, Kushina menyudahi kelakuan jahilnya terhadap Akeno dan meninggalkan ranjangnya dengan menarik tangan Akeno. "Ayo ambil pakaianmu dan siapkan sarapan." kemudian Kushina dan Akeno meninggalkan kamar mereka dan masuk ke kamar Naruto.

...

Setelah Kushina membuka pintu kamar Naruto, terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang masih meringkuk di kasur. Kushina dan Akeno hanya menggeleng pelan melihat pemandangan itu. Lihatlah selimut yang melorot dan bantal yang tergeletak di lantai. "Selama ini apa kau tahan tidur dengan anak ini, Akeno-chan ?" tanya Kushina prihatin. Akeno hanya menganggukkan pelan.

"Akeno-chan, kau segera mandi saja. Biar Okaa-san yang mengurusi Naruto." perintah Kushina pada Akeno. "Ha'i, Okaa-san." kemudian Akeno mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar Naruto.

...

"Naru-chan ! Ayo bangun, sudah pagi !"

"Waktunya berangkat sekolah !" seru Kushina sambil membangunkan anaknya. Tak ada jawaban, Naruto malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan selimutnya. "Aduh.. dasar anak ini.." keluh Kushina melihat betapa susahnya membangunkan anaknya.

"Ah.. Sa-sakit !" jerit Naruto ketika sesuatu mencubit keras pinggangnya.

"Nah, akhirnya kau bangun juga Naru-chan !"

"Ohayou, Naru-chan !" senyum girang Kushina setelah melihat anaknya bagun dari tidurnya. "Ah. Kaa-chan, apa yang kau lakukan ? Sakit, tahu !" omel Naruto tak terima kepada ibunya, Kushina. "Kau sendiri yang salah, tidak bangun – bangun." elak Kushina pada anaknya. Naruto melenguh sebentar lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di bibir ranjang.

"Iya – iya. Aku yang salah. Ohayou, Kaa-chan."

"Sebentar, Naru-chan. Kaa-chan mau bicara sebentar." ujar Kushina dengan nada menginterogasi. Hal itu membuat Naruto kembali gugup menatap ibunya. Kushina lalu mendekatkan wajahnya menatap lekat lekat wajah putranya.

"Begini, Naru-chan. Kemarin kau bilang kalau kau mencintai Akeno-chan. Apa itu benar ? Kau tidak memberi janji palsu kepadanya ?" tanya Kushina penuh selidik .

"Apa yang Kaa-chan pikirkan ? Aku memang mencintainya. Mana mungkin aku mengecewakan wanita yang sudah mencintaiku. Itu adalah janjiku." jawab Naruto meyakinkan ibunya, Kushina. Kushina tersenyum senang mendengarnya. 'Anakku sudah dewasa' pikirnya senang.

Kushina memegang pundak ananknya dan berkata, "Bagus, seperti itulah anak tercinta Kaa-chan. Jaga terus janjimu itu Naru-chan." Lalu Kushina menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Um.. Kaa-chan. Jangan panggil aku dengan 'Naru-chan' lagi dong. Aku kan sudah dewasa." keluh Naruto dalam pelukan Kushina. Kushina hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Betul juga, umur anaknya sudah 18 tahun dan hampir lulus sekolah menegah atas. Ia merasa baru kemarin melahirkan anaknya. Yah, waktu memang berjalan cepat Kushina.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang nama panggilanmu Kaa-chan ubah, ya. Bagaimana, Naru-kun ?" Kushina lalu melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum ke arah putranya. Naruto juga tersenyum, akhirnya ia dianggap dewasa oleh ibunya.

"Tapi, maafkan Kaa-chan ya soal yang kemarin" Kushina mengalihkan perhatiannya pangkal paha anaknya. "Apa masih sakit ?" lanjutnya sambil menyentuh penis Naruto yang tertutup oleh celana.

"Tak usah khawatir Kaa-chan. Aku baik – baik saja kok." jawab Naruto yakin. "Kau yakin Naru-kun ?" Kushina tak percaya, lalu mengelus - elus pelan punya Naruto

"Ah.. Ka-kaa-chan apa yang kau la-lakukan." tiba – tiba penis Naruto ereksi setelah mendapat rangsangan dari sentuhan Kushina. Tiba – tiba Kushina memegang penis Naruto dari luar celana dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Ahh.. Kaa-chan. He-hentikan."

"Ahh"

"Ara. Rupanya benar katamu Naru-kun." Kushina lalu menghentikan kegiatan jahilnya, dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Punyamu memang besar, Naru-kun. Akeno-chan pasti sangat terpuaskan olehmu Naru-kun. Pasti cucu Kaa-chan akan banyak nantinya. Ufufu" goda Kushina kepada anaknya.

"Kaa-chan apa yang kau lakukan sih ?" Naruto kesal karena telah digoda ibunya.

!Cup!

Kushina mengecup lembut bibir anaknya, Naruto. Tak lama memang karena hanya sebuah ciuman kasih sayang. "Ka-Kaa-chan.." gumam Naruto tak percaya.

"Itu permintaan maaf Kaa-chan padamu Naru-kun."

"Dan ini handukmu. Ayo susul Akeno-chan mandi di dalam. Biar Kaa-chan yang membuat sarapan untuk kalian." lanjut Kushina memberikan handuk ke Naruto lalu mendorongnya memasuki kamar mandi.

"Aduh.. Baiklah Kaa-chan."

...

"Kalaian cepatlah mandi. Dan ingat ! Jangan bermain lama – lama."

"Kaa-chan/Okaa-san."

Setelah mereka membalas godaan usil Kushina, mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing – masing. Naruto kini melepas pakaiannya dan ikut mandi dan berendam bersama Akeno.

"Naru-kun, sini biar aku menggosok punggungmu." tawar Akeno sambil mengambil sabun. Naruto pun menuruti saja dan mendekatkan punggungnya dengan Akeno.

"Bagaimana Naru-kun, apa Okaa-san masih marah padamu ?" tanya Akeno sembari mengoles punggung Naruto dengan sabun.

"Tidak kok. Kami sudah baikan."

"Benarkah ? Aku senang mendengarnya"

"Tapi bagaimana penismu, apa masih sakit ?" sambung lagi Akeno khawatir sambil memegang kemaluan kekasihnya yang kemarin di tendang ibunya, yang sekarang terendam di air hangat. Naruto mendesah pelan ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut gadisnya.

"Tidak apa. Sudah tak sakit lagi. Tadi Kaa-chan sudah mengeceknya, Akeno" jawab Naruto sambil menikmati sentuhan gadisnya. "Kau khawatir ya kalau aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu lagi, Akeno." lanjut Naruto dengan seringaian mesumnya.

"Eh.. Si-siapa yang bilang begitu ?" elak Akeno yang malu – malu sambil menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya di belakang leher Naruto.

"Oh.. ayo lah. Tak usah berbohong."

"Aku tahu isi hatimu. Dengarkan itu, jantungmu bergemeruh." goda Naruto sambil mendempetkan punggungnya dengan dada Akeno.

"Ehh.."

"Aw.. Aduh." Akeno menjewer kuping Naruto , tak terima karena di goda kekasihnya. "Kenapa sih kalau aku yang mengodamu selalu saja aku yang kena pukul, kena jitak, kena jewer lah. Beda kalau kau yang menggodaku." keluh Naruto tak terima.

"Jadi, Naru-kun juga ingin memukuliku jika aku menggodamu ?" tebak Akeno dengan aura Shinigami yang menguar di tubuhnya. !Glup! Naruto menelan ludahnya setelah melihat aura kemarahan Akeno

'Kalau Akeno marah marah memang mirip Kaa-chan. Mengerikan !'

"Ne, Akeno-chan jangan marah. Kau jadi mirip Kaa-chan kalau marah. Nanti muka mu jelek, lho"

"Eh.. Benarkah." tanya Akeno dengan wajah polosnya yang kembali sadar dari mode Shinigaminya. Naruto hanya tertawa melihatnya, ia tahu bagaimana 'menjinakan' gadisnya. "Kita sudahi saja Akeno mandinya." Naruto mendekatkan badan mereka.

"Ngomong – ngomong, aku belum memberi ciuman selamat pagi padamu, ya."

!Cup!

Naruto mencium Akeno di bibirnya, Akeno pun membalas ciuman Naruto menyambutnya dengan membuka mulutnya dan saling memainkan lidah mereka di dalamnya.

"Ohayou, Akeno."

"Ohayou, Naru-kun" balas Akeno dengan wajah merona.

...

"Kalian cepatlah keluar, sarapan sudah siap." teriak Kushina ke lantai atas tempat Naruto dan Akeno berada.

"Baik, Kaa-chan."

Naruto kini memakai seragamnya. Blazer khas seragam Kuoh sudah rapi ia kenakan, begitu juga dengan gadisnya, Akeno .

"Ini Kaa-chan buatkan sandwich dan susu coklat. Cepat dimakan."

"Itadakimasu."

Mereka pun sarapan bersama dengan diiringi celotehan 'kasih sayang' Kushina. "Naru-kun Akeno-chan, kalau bercinta lagi pakai pengaman dong. Kaa-chan belum ingin melihat Naruto atau Akeno 'junior' berkeliaran sebelum umur kalian 20 tahun lebih." nasehat Kushina kepada Naruto dan Akeno di sela – sela kegiatan sarapan mereka.

"Siap Kaa-chan/Okaa-san"

"Bagus. Dan ini bento spesial buatan Kaa-chan. bawalah untuk bekal kalian." Kushina meletakkan 1 kotak bento di meja.

"Eh, kenapa cuma 1 Okaa-san ?" tanya Akeno melihat kotak bento di depannya. "Aduh, kalian ini kan pasangan kekasih. Biar romantis sengaja Kaa-chan buat 1 bekal saja Akeno-chan." jelas Kushina dengan senyum manisnya.

"Wah, Kaa-chan benar. Aku sudah lama tak dibuatkan Kaa-chan bekal. Akeno, kau pasti ketagihan makan bekal buatan Kaa-chan." tambah Naruto membenarkan perkataan Kushina.

"Begitukah ? Okaa-san memang perhatian, ya." kagum Akeno dengan wajah imutnya.

"Kyaa.. Manisnya calon menantu Kaa-chan ini." seru Kushina sambil memeluk erat Akeno yang terpesona keimutan Akeno.

"Eh,.. Sudah - sudah, Kaa-chan. Terima kasih atas sarapan dan bekalnya." Naruto menghentikan aksi gaje ibunya lalu memasukkan bekalnya ke dalam tas.

"Kami berangkat dulu, Kaa-chan."

Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Akeno untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Baiklah, hati – hati di jalan." seru Kushina dari rumah.

...

Di jalan menuju sekolah mereka banyak yang menggagumi keserasian mereka. Naruto yang perawakan tubuhnya tinggi dan badan yang ideal di tambah rambut pirang pendek yang membingkai wajah tampannya memang cocok untuk Akeno yang tinggi semampai dengan wajah imut khas Jepangnya dan jangan lupa 2 aset besar Akeno.

"Cie.. Raja dan Ratu kita sudah datang." goda satpam sekolah kepada mereka.

"Kotetsu-san, anda terlalu berlebihan." ucap Naruto ketika bersapa dengan satpam sekolah, Kotetsu.

"Kyaa.. Itu Naruto-senpai dan Akeno-senpai."

"Mereka serasih sekali."

"Aku mau jadi yang kedua kalau Naruto-senpai mau."

"Kyaa.. Aku juga mau."

Teriakan puja dan puji dari para siswi menggema ketika Naruto lewat dengan menggandeng Akeno. Ada juga beberapa siswa yang sirik melihatnya.

"Terkutuk kau pria tampan sedunia !" sumpah serapah trio mesum Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama juga keluar saat melihat Naruto menggandeng Akeno bersamanya. Bisa dikatakan, Naruto termasuk pria yang beruntung mendapatkan bidadari Kuoh itu.

...

Pelajaran pertama hari ini dimulai, hari Senin ini Mei adalah guru pertama yang mengajar pertama di kelas Naruto dan Akeno. Mei mulai masuk dengan aura sensualnya menguar menggoda siswa lelaki dan para siswi yang terlihat 'iri' melihat betapa sempurnanya sang guru sebagai peremuan. Bagaimana tidak ? Walau ia hanya meggunakan kemeja coklat di balut jas abu – abu dan rok hitam ketat di atas lutut tak lupa high heel hitam, tak mengurangi kesan cantiknya pada wajah dewasanya.

"Ohayou, Minna"

"Ohayou, Mei-sensei"

Mei memulai pelajaran Matematikanya, membahas beberapa soal sebagai persiapan Ujian Kelulusan. Pelajaran Mei kali ini lebih menarik, semua muridnya diuji maju mengerjakan soal sendiri. Hal ini membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Naruto, ia lupa bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal Matematika dengan rumus yang dipikirnya sulit.

Tiba giliran Akeno, sebentar lagi gilirannya. Walau ia sudah belajar bersama Akeno, tapi tetap saja sama ia tak bisa. Mati kau Naruto, contohlah sang penulis yang nilai UN Matematikanya 9,75.

"Mudah seperti biasa kan, Akeno-chan ?"

"Ya Mei-sensei. Mana mungkin aku lupa mengerjakan soal kelas 2."

"Ya, sudah. Sekarang giliranmu, Naruto-kun." Mei menunjuk Naruto maju kedepan.

Naruto pun maju, ia berharap soalnya adalah materi kelas 3 yang masih ia ingat rumusnya. "Nah, Naruto-kun,. Pilih salah satu soal di halaman ini." Mei menawarkan 5 soal yang panjang. Dan ke 5 nya tidak ada yang dibilang gampang, semuanya sulit. Hanya ada 1 soal logaritma yang cukup mudah untuk dikerjakan.

"Eh, Mei-sensei. Apa tidak ada soal yang lebih mudah dari ini ?" tanya Naruto memelas.

"Um, kurasa tak ada. Ayo lah, seemuanya mudah kok"

'Mudah apanya Mei-sensei. Demi payudaramu kempes, ini susah semua.' Batin Naruto jengkel melihat semua soal itu. "Coba Naruto-kun kerjakan soal ini." saran Mei menunjuk soal logaritma.

"Yah, tak ada pilihan."

Naruto mulai mengerjakan soalnya. Memahami sebentar soalnya tak masalahkan kan ?. Lalu, ia mulai menulis penjabaran rumusnya. Sampai di tengah jalan, tiba – tiba..

"Eh, Naruto-kun. Kenapa berhenti ? Hampir selesai, loh."

"Maaf, Mei-sensei. Aku lupa lanjutannya.. Hehehe."

Tawa hambar Naruto menggema, lalu di sambut tawa riang dari seluruh kelas. Mereka semua tahu Naruto lemah terhadap Matematika.

"Boleh minta bantuan, Mei-sensei ?"

Tangan Mei mengisyaratkan 'Tidak boleh'. Naruto cemberut melihatnya, biasanya Mei suka membantunya dengan imbalan Mei boleh bermanja – manja dengannya. Tapi kali ini beda, mungkin ini untuk menguji kemandiriannya untuk menghadapinya Ujian Kelulusan.

"Ayo lah Naruto-kun. Kalau kau bisa mengerjakannya, aku akan menciumu."

Gestur menggoda Mei menghenyaknya semua murid. "Eh.. APA !"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

Sorry, saya updatenya terlambat. Habisnya kuota modem saya habis gara – gara situs hentai sialan itu. Tadinya mau beli pulsa lagi. Eh, tapi di jalan ketemu kucing hitam. Lalu saya kena sial, duitnya tiba – tiba kabur kena angin. *Ngeles.

Kalau mau donasi silahkan ) 088216530677. Rp. 1 donasi anda sangat berarti bagi saya.

Saya juga lagi banyak pikiran, jadi inspirasi saya hilang. Setelah bukber & reunian ama temen SMP dan ketemu cewek yang masih ane suka, pikiran saya malah jadi blank :v terus waktu foto – foto bareng, entah kenapa cewek cewek cantik pada merapat ke saya. Hal itu membuat saya merasa aneh. Ada apa gerangan ? Oh, Thanks God !

Minggu berikutnya saya ke pengadilan ambil STNK & kena denda Rp. 80.000,- *Baazengg *KampretTuhPolisi

Bye !

N.B :

\- Terima kritik, saran dan pujian.

\- Laporkan typo di kotak review. Biar saya perbaiki.

\- Soal pairnya Naruto, saya sudah punya 2 perempuan. Dan salah satunya adalah Akeno.

\- Clue Pair Naruto : Cantik, Sexy dan Sadis :D

\- Cuma sampai 7 chapter.

See you next week ! Bye !

.

.

Quote hari ini :

Fap – fap berlebihan bisa kena tilang Polantas, kuota habis, lemes, duit habis, ketemu cewek dll :v


End file.
